


Father to his Troops

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: G1 ish setting, mentions of other autobots and megs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Everyone loves Optimus Prime.But has anyone ever actually told him that?(some serious feels about Prime)





	Father to his Troops

You had been born under the peaceful watch of the Autobots.

Your home city was directly adjacent to their base, and thus you had grown up seeing the fights between the warring robotic factions.

And while your visual fancy tended more toward the agile jets of the enemy, in your heart you knew who was keeping you safe. You’d long watched the red symbols glow in the dark as the local news kept tabs on the battles. The autobots were your friends and protectors, visiting your school, protecting your home from stray missiles from Megatron’s fire, and finally accepting you as one of their human aids.

You were now a staple of the home base, working with others who wanted peace for all.

And you had watched as Optimus Prime went into battle again and again to keep humanity safe. Had to be patched up by Ratchet, or have his weaponry repaired by Wheeljack, or sat quietly on his own, watching over Bumblebee like a proud father.

It was hard not to see Prime as a dad. You had never had one, but at every turn, you had heard Prime’s words to his troops and felt…part of something. Felt wanted and cared for when you heard him speak of humanity. And now that you’d worked under him for a decade of your life, you heard the warmth when he spoke to everyone, including you.   
Optimus honestly cared for every person on base, human or Autobot.

Well, it was about time someone cared back a little more obviously.

He was alone, right now, lost in thought outside the base. You were just getting off shift and had sought him out, asking Prowl and getting your answer.

“Optimus?”

He turned, “Ah, hello. What is it you require, friend?” His optics tilted up, pleased to see you. You never felt different with Optimus around. Even with your disability, he valued you just as much as anyone else.

Moving to his side, you asked, “Can I tell you something, Optimus?”

“Of course, little one. What is on your mind?” His large blue hand gently stroked a finger down your head and you grinned. Such simple gestures, but they meant the world to you.

“I just…I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me.” The big bot seemed surprised, sitting up a little and turning more to face you. “With everything you’ve done for the Earth, for my town, for me personally…Prime, I just had to thank you.”

“I do not need thanks, friend, but your words warm my spark none the less.” You could hear the smile in his voice, and you tried not to cry, despite the emotions roiling in you.

“I know. And that just makes me love you more. You know I didn’t have a father figure, but….I don’t feel that hole anymore. I haven’t for a long time. Because of you.” You beamed despite the water slipping down your cheeks. “And I really want to make you proud of me.”

“Then you have succeeded, my child.” Optimus’s deep voice was filled with acceptance as he gently set you on his knee. “While I cannot show favoritism with my men…with those in my care…I do feel honored that you see me as a father to you. And I will strive to always be the sort of person that earns that respect. You have my word.”

Soul glowing with happiness, you quiet down and lean into his hand behind your back, the both of you quiet as you watch the sunset.

You are safe, and loved.


End file.
